I Kissed A Girl
"I Kissed a Girl" è un singolo della cantante statunitense Katy Perry, il primo estratto dal suo secondo album in studio One of the Boys e prodotto da Dr. Luke.Il brano fu registrato nel 2007 e fu rilasciato come singolo il 6 Maggio 2008,ed il 26 Giugno di quell'anno raggiunse la prima posizione della Billboard Hot 100.In seguito il brano è riuscito ad arrivare al primo posto anche in una ventina di altri paesi, tra cui Canada, Svezia, Australia, Regno Unito, Nuova Zelanda, Italia, Germania ed Irlanda. Il brano ha venduto oltre 10.2 milioni di copie a livello mondiale. La canzone "I Kissed A Girl" è stata scritta da Katy Perry e co-scritta da Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin e Cathy Dennis. Per scriverla Katy si basò su una sua esperienza personale, aveva infatti una cotta per una ragazza all'età di 15 anni, anche se non glielo disse mai apertamente, secondo quanto da lei rilasciato in un'intervista alla rivista francese "Entrevue". La canzone è di genere Bubblegum Pop. Il video Il video fu diretto da Kinga Burza, e si apre con la cantante distesa su un letto rosso, con un gatto in braccio, si tratta di Bella,la gattina di Markus Molinari. Il video è ambientato in un locale burlesque, ispirato dal Moulin Rouge. Katy Perry è circondata da altre ragazze, con cui balla, gioca e fa una lotta di cuscinate. Tra queste appaiono l'attrice Shannon Woodward , Mia Moretti e Ke$ha,allora ancora poco conosciuta. Katy gioca con del rossetto e indossa dei guanti rossi. Nella scena iniziale è possibile ammirarla vestita in un completo dorato, inoltre indossa una collana col suo nome. Al termine del video, Katy cade sul letto e si addormenta, poi si risveglia accanto al suo fidanzato interpretato da DJ Skeet Skeet, e capisce che si trattava semplicemente di un sogno. Esibizioni live Katy Perry cantò la canzone in TV con Ellen Degeneres, una nota conduttrice televisiva statunitense, in un'opera tragicomica. Una versione dal vivo viene mostrata nel DVD dell'album MTV Unplugged. Si tratta di una versione acustica, leggermente modificata in versione jazz. Nel 2010 Katy caricò sul suo canale VEVO un'esibizione di I Kissed A Girl live a Letterman. La canzone era presente nel California Dreams Tour e nel The Prismatic World Tour. Nella versione del tour si trova nell'atto "Egyptian" ed è l'ottava canzone ad essere eseguita live.Per questo tour è stata rivisitata e viene eseguita in uno stile rock,con un assolo ispirato a "Innuendo" dei Queen, e nella coreografia sono presenti ballerine vestite in stile BDSM che si muovono sul palco similmente a dei ragni. Poi compaiono sul palco delle mummie con un seno ed un sedere evidenti,mentre Katy scende in una botola,terminando l'esibizione. Katy ha cantato la canzone live anche al Super Bowl XLIX halftime show, con Lenny Kravitz, che suonava la chitarra e cantava con lei. Cover Una cover del brano è stata eseguita dalla band pop punk Sunset Takeover, mentre un'altra cover del brano è stata eseguita anche dalla band Terminal Choice nel 2010. Una cover del brano è stata eseguita persino dalla band Cobra Starship. Il cast del telefilm Glee ha interpretato una cover del brano, la quale ha debuttato alla posizione 66 nella Billboard Hot 100. Nel 2009, Katy Perry fece un remix della canzone con il rapper Mims. Il remixer Jason Nevins produsse un remix ufficiale della canzone, molto apprezzato; il remix è disponibile nella versione da 3:27 per le radio ed in quella estesa da 6:54. Critica La canzone ha ricevuto opinioni miste dai critici. Blogcritics l'ha definita come "un numero immediatamente orecchiabile." Rolling Stone Magazine l'ha inserita al 20°posto delle 100 migliori canzoni del 2008. Tuttavia ha ricevuto anche critiche negative,ed è stata vietata a Singapore. Il Toronto Star l'ha definita come ipocrita e ha dichiarato Katy Perry omofoba in relazione al singolo "Ur So Gay" dicendo che "la Perry da un classico esempio che i ragazzi che si baciano sono sporchi, mentre le ragazze che si baciano sono sensuali ... promuove l'ipersessualizzazione delle donne che si baciano, e la demonizazione degli uomini strani." In un'intervista al Dayly Mail dell'Agosto 2008, la madre di Katy, Mary Hudson, che è un pastore cristiano evangelico, ha malgiudicato la canzone con queste parole "è chiaro che promuove l'omosessualità ed il suo messaggio è vergognoso e disgustoso." In generale, anche se ha sollevato molte controversie, la canzone ha comunque ottenuto successo nel mondo musicale e ha lanciato la carriera di Katy, vendendo molto in tutto il mondo, con cinque dischi di platino solo negli U.S.A. Successo commerciale La canzone ha vinto molti premi sulle vendite, tra cui due dischi d'oro,uno in Belgio (oltre 15.000 copie vendute) ed uno in Francia (oltre 150.000 copie vendute). Ha anche vinto vari dischi di platino da ogni angolo del globo:tre in Australia (oltre 210.000 copie vendute) sette in Canada (oltre 280.000 copie vendute) altri tre in Danimarca (oltre 90.000 copie vendute) e quattro negli Stati Uniti (oltre 4.600.000 copie vendute). Ha vinto un disco di platino anche in Austria (oltre 30.000 copie vendute), in Brasile (oltre 100.000 copie vendute) in Finlandia (oltre 10.000 copie vendute) in Germania (oltre 300.000 copie vendute) in Italia (oltre 30.000 copie vendute) in Nuova Zelanda(oltre 15.000 copie vendute) in Regno Unito (oltre 300.000 copie vendute) in Spagna (oltre 40.000 copie vendute) in Svezia (oltre 20.000 copie vendute) e in Svizzera (oltre 30.000 copie vendute). Testo This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand Lost my discretion It's not what, I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it No, I don't even know your name It doesn't matter, You're my experimental game Just human nature, It's not what, Good girls do Not how they should behave My head gets so confused Hard to obey I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it, Us girls we are so magical Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal, it's innocent I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Canzoni da One of the Boys Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Canzoni da MTV Unplugged Categoria:Video